


Su silencio

by Oniros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniros/pseuds/Oniros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel había sido el inicio de muchas más horas que ambos pasarían juntos, compartiendo algo que Nott parecía adorar: el silencio. Pero no un silencio cualquiera, sino el que esconde mil significados y no incomoda en absoluto. El silencio que une. El silencio que ata... ¿Qué había sido de aquel chico calmado y astuto que se escondía en los libros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mazmorras

**Author's Note:**

> Querido lector: lo que tienes ante ti es un fic que participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2014-2015 de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (en FanFiction). Está escrito para Srta. Riddle, y antes de que empieces a leer, me gustaría que supieras algo más sobre esta historia.  
> Consta de únicamente cuatro capítulos. Empezó siendo una idea vaga, pero a medida que avanzaba esa idea crecía y cambiaba, así que el fic ha sido reescrito unas diez veces antes de ser acabado, por lo que poco o nada tiene ya que ver con lo que empezó siendo.  
> Aunque está clasificada como “Romance”, no encontrarás aquí declaraciones de amor eterno ni amantes apasionados. Sí, hay un cierto romance, pero está velado entre párrafo y párrafo y se demuestra en silencio. Además, dejo a decisión del lector decidir hasta dónde llega el amor que se insinúa en esta historia.  
> Así pues, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir.

 

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el terrible esfuerzo que esa sencilla acción le suponía. Parpadeó, pretendiendo acomodar su visión a la fría oscuridad que la abrazaba con cruel determinación. El aire olía a humedad, a muerte y a miedo. Ni un solo sonido llegaba hasta su posición.

Trató de incorporarse, pero un flechazo de dolor rasgó sus músculos y se desplomó de nuevo sobre la dura roca que era el suelo de su… ¿celda?

De pronto, un avasallador torrente de recuerdos la empapó desde dentro, y las imágenes se sucedieron ante sus ojos con lacerante velocidad: los carroñeros, la captura, Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy negando reconocer a Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange torturándola en una gran habitación vacía para averiguar de dónde habían sacado la espada de Godric, Harry y Ron apareciendo de repente junto a Dobby, los gritos, las maldiciones, esa gran explosión, y después… nada.

Se pasó los dedos por la cara, mareada. Algo, una reminiscencia vaga, todavía le picaba en el fondo de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a ella.

Vio a Harry y Ron en aquel gran salón. Malfoy también estaba allí, en un rincón. Harry le desarmó… Después, los detalles se emborronaban y entremezclaban. La mano de Ron tendida hacia ella. Su voz hablándole… ¿pero qué le decía? Algo que sonaba como “ _¡Deprisa!_ ”. Dobby saltando para aferrarse a la camiseta de Harry, que sujetó a Ron por el hombro. Y ella… ¿se levantó? Sí, se puse en pie y corrió hacia ellos. Alargó el brazo sano para coger la mano que Ron le ofrecía. Y después, el cruel alarido de Bellatrix. Un cuchillo que salía disparado en su dirección. Y unos dedos como garras de hielo que se cerraban en torno a su codo y tiraban de ella hacia atrás, apartándola de sus amigos en el preciso instante en que los tres desaparecían, gritando su nombre.

_Demasiado tarde._

Si intentaba recordar qué había sucedido después de eso, su mente se llenaba de brumas ajironadas que le provocaban pinchazos. Sin embargo, no necesitaba mucho más de lo que había logrado evocar para imaginarse el resto. Sin duda, Harry, Ron y Dobby habían conseguido escapar de Malfoy Manor, mientras que ella no había corrido la misma suerte.

Inspiró profundamente. Ahora necesitaba pensar con claridad y analizar la situación si quería salir pronto y con vida de allí.

Aunque seguía terriblemente oscuro, ya era capaz de distinguir algunas siluetas y perfiles desdibujados a su alrededor. Estaba, tal y como ya había adivinado, en una celda, probablemente de las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor. Se tragó el escalofrío que hizo tintinear todas y cada una de sus vértebras al pensar en lo que se contaba de ese lugar, y de las atrocidades que en él ocurrían. “ _Mente fría, Hermione. Mente fría._ ”.

Cogiendo aire de nuevo, colocó una mano en la pared más cercana e hizo por segunda vez el intento de incorporarse. Como le había ocurrido antes, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se quejó por el movimiento, pero se sobrepuse al dolor y logró sentarse. Se arrastró torpemente por el suelo hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared. Un líquido espeso y maloliente resbalaba por la roca y le manchaba el pelo, pero Hermione tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Frente a ella había lo que parecía una pesada puerta de hierro. Una ventanilla cegada por una lámina de acero despedía un tenue brillo en la parte superior. Una delgada línea de luz se colaba por debajo, muriendo apenas un centímetro más allá. No había pomo.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la escasa visibilidad, y eso ayudaba. Estiró los brazos con cuidado y los examinó. El derecho estaba bastante bien. Cubierto de polvo, con la manga de la camisa rasgada y luciendo un par de rasguños y hematomas, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse, y desde luego, nada comparado con lo que tenía en el izquierdo: sobre la piel tierna del interior, cubriendo el antebrazo desde la muñeca hasta llegar casi a la doblez del codo, unos cortes profundos y cubiertos de sangre dibujaban grotescos trazos para formar dos palabras que estrujaron su pecho al leerlas: _Sangre sucia_.

Jadeó, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Se consideraba una persona optimista, pero no idiota. Sabía que las posibilidades de salir realmente de allí eran ciertamente escasas. Tal vez, si…

—Date prisa, joder. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero hacerle esperar. ¿O ya has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que se enfadó?

—No, Draco, no lo he olvidado. Pero pesa. ¿Por qué no lo llevas tú?

—No seas tan cargante, Blaise. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Hermione se enderezó de golpe al reconocer la voz de Draco Malfoy, cuya lealtad aún no era capaz de definir. Al fin y al cabo, primero les ayudaba y después les atacaba… ¿qué demonios pretendía?

El otro chico que había hablado sin duda era Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin de su mismo curso con el que apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras en toda su vida escolar.

Sus pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca, acompañados de un ruido sordo, pesado, como el de algo arrastrándose.

Finalmente, unas manchas negras se recortaron contra la línea de luz que escapaba por debajo de la puerta.

—¿Es esta? —preguntó Zabini con un resuello.

—Sí, eso creo.

Hermione escuchó unas palabras murmuradas por lo bajo, y un quejido metálico. Después, la puerta pareció gruñir, y se hizo a un lado pesadamente. Se cubrió los ojos para protegerse de la intensa luz que surgía de la punta de la varita de Malfoy.

—Ahí ya hay una prisionera —susurró Zabini. Hermione parpadeó repetidamente hasta que las figuras de la puerta dejaron de ser manchas oscuras para convertirse en personas. Malfoy la miraba con una expresión insondable, aún más pálido de lo normal. Un corte rojizo atravesaba su mejilla derecha.

A su lado, Zabini se inclinaba para ver mejor dentro de la celda. Sujetaba por la camisa a un hombre joven, moreno y de apariencia fuerte que, inconsciente, era arrastrado por el suelo.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a la bruja fue que allí había una cuarta figura con la que no había contado. El extraño se recostaba indolentemente con aire aburrido contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo. Una capa negra le cubría desde los hombros hasta las botas, y la capucha encerraba demasiada oscuridad en su interior como para distinguir su rostro.

—Es Granger —murmuró entonces Malfoy en respuesta al anterior comentario de Zabini. La aludida se enderezó, olvidándose de la figura desconocida para centrarse en el peligro que la amenazaba ahora.

Tal vez, si hubiera seguido prestándole atención al encapuchado, se habría percatado de que ante la mención de su apellido se había enderezado, interesado de repente en la conversación.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —ese había sido Zabini de nuevo.

—Deja a Jefferson ahí. Le preguntaremos a mi tía qué hacemos con ella —respondió Malfoy. Su voz sonaba apagada, despojada de la arrogancia que antaño la había caracterizado. Solo su particular arrastre de las vocales la distinguía como suya.

Zabini avanzó un par de metros tirando del cuerpo del hombre para después soltarlo sin demasiadas sutilezas en la celda. En cuanto el mago pisó el interior del habitáculo, una llama se encendió en la pared del fondo, como una antorcha mágica de un gélido color azulado. El Slytherin echó una mirada de desconfianza a Hermione y salió.

Al ver que Malfoy pretendía cerrar de nuevo la puerta, ella se levantó, incapaz de evitar una mueca de dolor con el movimiento, pero eso no le impidió acercarse tambaleante a la salida.

—¡Espera! —dijo. Su propia voz se partió, débil y rasposa—. Malfoy, no…

Pero él no la escuchó, sino que cerró los ojos con algo casi parecido a angustia y la puerta volvió a su posición original con un nuevo quejido antes de que Hermione lograra alcanzarla.

Soltando un gemido de desesperación, la joven se dejó caer a medio metro de la que pudo haber sido su salida. Si ni siquiera era capaz de moverse con rapidez, ¿cómo demonios escaparía de allí?

Se secó los ojos húmedos con el antebrazo. No, nada de llorar. Lo que necesitaba era mantener la mente despejada y pensar.

Entonces, algo parecido a un gruñido a sus espaldas le recordó que ya no estaba sola en la celda.

Girándose despacio, se encontró con que el hombre que Zabini había dejado allí empezaba a despertar. Un leve vistazo servía para darse cuenta de que había sido torturado, a juzgar por los muchos cortes y golpes que cubrían cada parte de piel descubierta. Hermione abrió los ojos al percatarse de pronto de que la llama azul que se había prendido al fondo cuando Zabini había entrado seguía encendida, arrojando suaves ondas de fría luminiscencia por la celda. No era mucha la luz que desprendía, pero la mejoría era notoria.

El hombre volvió a protestar, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Parecía que ya había despertado del todo.

Hermione permaneció agazapada en una esquina, mirándole con estudiada precaución. Pese a que daba la impresión de que ambos tenían enemigos comunes, eso no bastaba para asegurar que estuvieran en el mismo bando.

El desconocido hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero apenas se había levantado un par de centímetros cuando, con un resoplido, volvió a caer. Sin darse por vencido, llevó a cabo un nuevo intento, esta vez con un considerable avance: logró quedar sentado.

Aún frotándose la frente, paseó la mirada por la celda y, cuando vio a Hermione, un gesto de miedo y rabia pintó sus facciones por un segundo.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso también podría preguntártelo yo a ti.

El hombre sonrió, irónico. Tenía el pelo corto, la cara llena de ángulos romos y duros y los ojos de un brillante color verde.

—Mi nombre es Nathaniel Jefferson —dijo—. Y soy miembro de _La Resistencia_.

Sus palabras removieron algo en la consciencia de Hermione. _La Resistencia…_ ¿De qué le sonaba eso?

Entonces, recordó: lo había escuchado en la radio de Ron no hacía mucho, un día como tantos otros de su viaje en los que el pelirrojo se sentaba junto al aparato para oír las listas de bajas… o mejor dicho, para no oír ningún nombre conocido. _La Resistencia_ , si bien había entendido en aquella ocasión, era un grupo de _muggles_ que, por un motivo u otro, sabían de la existencia de la magia, y se habían agrupado para hacer frente a Voldemort ayudando así al Departamento de Aurores e incluso a la propia Orden del Fénix. Esto era algo que el Ministerio desaprobaba por completo por el inmenso peligro que corrían los miembros de la extravagante asociación, pero eran demasiados como para impedir su intervención en la guerra.

Familiares de lo que los mortífagos conocían como “ _sangre sucia”_ que habían perdido a alguien querido por culpa del Lord Tenebroso constituían la mayoría de este grupo.

—¿Eres… un _muggle_? —balbució Hermione, pese a conocer ya la respuesta.

—¿No acabas de escuchar lo que he dicho? Sí, soy un _muggle._ Ahora, dime. ¿Tú quién eres?

Ella pestañeó, asombrada. Aquel hombre tan descarado parecía totalmente ajeno al hecho de estar encerrado en unas mazmorras custodiadas por magos cuyo mayor objetivo en la vida era acabar con todos los que eran como él. Incomprensible.

—Me llamo Hermione. Hermione Granger —dijo finalmente, decidiendo confiar en él. Al oír su nombre, Nathaniel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Granger? Espera, tú eres la amiga de Potter, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Le han capturado también?

—¿Has oído hablar de Harry? —preguntó ella, sorprendida. Él bufó con impaciencia.

—Por Dios, ¿y quién no? “ _El Elegido_ ” por aquí, “ _El niño que sobrevivió_ ” por allá. Nuestra salvación, nuestra única y también última esperanza. Soy un _muggle_ , niña, pero eso no quiere decir que esté desinformado, ni tampoco que sea tonto. Y ahora responde: ¿le han capturado?

—No —murmuró Hermione, algo abrumada—. No, él logró escapar.

Nathaniel asintió despacio, más tranquilo. Los segundos pasaron, y ambos permanecieron mirándose en silencio. Hermione se dio cuenta, bajo el brillo azulado de la llama, de que su acompañante era tal vez incluso más joven de lo que había pensado en un principio: probablemente no superara los veintiocho, pese a que sus duros rasgos y la madurez diluida en sus ojos podían inducir a error.

—Señor Jefferson…

—Llámame Nathaniel. O Nate, si lo prefieres. Eso de “ _señor Jefferson_ ” me hace sentir terriblemente viejo.

—Bien… Nate, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante —dijo él, invitándola a hablar con un gesto.

—¿Por qué te retienen aquí? Quiero decir… ¿por qué no te mataron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad?

Nathaniel sonrió, sarcástico y siniestramente divertido.

—Porque yo soy el líder de _La Resistencia_.


	2. Sombra

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquel en el que Nathaniel y Hermione se habían conocido, aunque ninguno de los dos habría podido asegurar cuántos con exactitud. La única luz que les llegaba era la de la llama azulada que se mantenía inalterable al fondo de la celda. Cada pocas horas, la lámina de acero que cubría la ventanilla de la puerta se hacía a un lado, y un mortífago les lanzaba por ella trozos de pan, además de pasarles un pequeño cubo con agua que ambos reos compartían.

Tanto Hermione como Nate estaban ya casi curados de sus heridas, y mataban el tiempo hablando. O más bien, él hablaba y ella escuchaba. La joven bruja no podía dejar de asombrarse por los amplios conocimientos que Jefferson tenía del mundo de la magia. Le relató con todo lujo de detalles cómo subsistían en pequeños reductos que tenían diseminados a lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña. Le contó cómo habían caído en una trampa un mes atrás, cuando los mortífagos les tendieron una emboscada en la salida de un pueblo en el que un grupo de reconocimiento que el propio Nathaniel lideraba estaba pernoctando. Le dijo que muchos de los suyos habían muerto esa noche, incapaces de defenderse de la magia de sus enemigos, mientras que el resto habían ido pereciendo debido a las innumerables torturas a las que fueron sometidos. _“Solo quedo yo_ ”, había murmurado con tristeza al final. “ _De todos los que estábamos peleando allí, luchando por nuestros principios, nuestra libertad, nuestra familia y nuestras motivaciones… solo quedo yo._ ”

Y cuando Hermione le preguntó por esas motivaciones, él le habló de su hermana pequeña. Alex, se llamaba. Una joven bruja de indudable talento a la que él adoraba con locura. Una hija de _muggles_ inocente que había fallecido seis años atrás junto a sus padres en un ataque que los mortífagos habían llevado a cabo contra una población del sur.

—Yo no estaba en casa aquel día —explicó Nathaniel, con la mirada perdida y la voz extrañamente modulada—. Había discutido con mi padre por una tontería y me había marchado a la ciudad más cercana. Volví a casa con el rabo entre las piernas y muy arrepentido apenas unas horas más tarde, en mitad de la noche. Pero a mi regreso solo encontré destrucción. Gente llorando. Barrios enteros hechos pedazos. Y una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente, flotando justo encima de lo que quedaba de mi hogar. Llegué demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde…

Hermione no había podido evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla al escucharle, y había hecho todo lo que estuvo en su mano y más por consolarle. Sin embargo, Nathaniel se mostró fuerte y decidido, como si el dolor ocasionado por la pérdida estuviera ya tan arraigado en su interior que hubiera acabado aceptándolo como una parte más de sí mismo. Como si hubiera recogido todas sus lágrimas y hubiera exprimido de ellas hasta la última gota de energía para reconducirla y dirigirla a otro objetivo: conseguir venganza, como sentenció él con una mirada fiera que hizo que Hermione fuera víctima de un escalofrío.

A cambio de esta información, ella le habló de sus padres, del hechizo que había tenido que lanzarles para que la olvidaran… para que lo olvidaran todo de ella… incluso su existencia.

Le contó también cosas de Hogwarts, y mencionó el viaje que estaban llevando a cabo Ron, Harry y ella (omitiendo detalles como su objetivo en la travesía).

Y así, sabiendo un poco más el uno del otro, sobrevivieron juntos al encarcelamiento, decididos a no rendirse, a seguir adelante, cada uno por sus propias razones.

Y finalmente, un día ocurrió algo que fragmentó la casi bien recibida monotonía de su rutina.

Un grito aterrador rasgó el aire denso de las mazmorras, rompiendo el silencio que las caracterizaba. Era un sonido agudo, estridente, abrasador, lleno de impotencia y dolor, que se clavó en los oídos de Hermione e hizo que se encogiera sobre sí misma, sinceramente asustada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando el desgarrador alarido llegó a su fin, y con su eco aún reverberando en los rincones de las mazmorras, su demoledora potencia fue sustituida por un llanto amargo, lacerante.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó a la puerta metálica hasta apoyar las palmas de las manos en su fría superficie. Se inclinó para escuchar mejor y se estremeció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro, sabiendo que Nathaniel la oiría.

—Ha vuelto —respondió él, aproximándose cojeando.

—¿Ha vuelto? ¿Qué ha vuelto?

—No qué… sino quién. _Sombra_.

Hermione se apartó de la puerta y se giró hacia Nate, con un terrible pavor atenazando su pecho.

—¿ _Sombra_? —repitió en voz baja, como si temiera ser escuchada.

Nathaniel asintió quedamente. El habitual brillo irónico de sus ojos verdes había desaparecido, dando lugar a un resplandor más acerado y grave.

—Un joven mortífago a las órdenes de _Quien-tú-ya-sabes_. Se ha ganado ese apodo a pulso. Pese a su corta edad, es de los más temidos. Silencio, rápido, eficaz y letal. Es imposible escapar de él, una vez que te ha elegido como futura presa.

Algo en el tono de voz que empleó al hablar hizo que Hermione se viera obligada a contener un escalofrío. Si existía un mortífago así, decididamente no deseaba estar en las mismas mazmorras que él.

—¿Está… está torturando a…? —comenzó.

—Sin duda. Solo él podría provocar tanto dolor.

De pronto, unos pasos sordos que se aproximaban a su celda les hizo retroceder para alejarse de la puerta, la cual se desplazó a un lado con su acostumbrado quejido. Al otro lado, Blaise Zabini les esperaba blandiendo su varita. En su flanco izquierdo había otro mortífago de mayor edad, con el pelo rubio cortado a cepillo, también varita en mano.

—Vamos —dijo Zabini, que arrugaba la nariz con desagrado—. Caminad. Cambiáis de celda. No intentéis escapar si sabéis lo que os conviene.

—Por supuesto —comentó Nathaniel con una de sus sonrisas sardónicas—. Por nada del mundo me gustaría ser el objetivo de la ira de un niño.

—¿Qué me has llamado, asqueroso _muggle_? —gruñó Zabini, cayendo en la provocación y avanzando un paso con fuego en la mirada.

—Blaise —le reprendió el mortífago mayor—. Si no quieres que te tachen de crío, deja de comportarte como tal. Contrólate.

—Eso, Blaise. Contrólate —le coreó Nathaniel, asintiendo con vehemencia y dirigiendo a Zabini una mirada de burlona diversión.

Sin embargo, un rápido puñetazo del mortífago rubio le hizo doblarse en dos, y su sonrisa socarrona desapareció.

—Cierra la boca, Jefferson. No te aconsejo escatimar en fuerzas… las vas a necesitar —dijo con cruel regocijo.

Hermione ayudó a Nathaniel a incorporarse de nuevo y vio que apretaba con fuerza los dientes, posiblemente conteniéndose para no devolverle el golpe al mago, consciente de las pocas posibilidades que tendría entonces de salir bien parado.

—Vamos, caminad de una jodida vez —resopló Zabini, perdiendo la paciencia.

Hermione tiró de Nate para que la siguiese, y juntos salieron de la celda. Los dos mortífagos les escoltaron por las mazmorras, mientras ambos prisioneros avanzaban en silencio: él rumiando la rabia y la humillación que le ardían en la piel. Ella, analizando velozmente todo lo que les rodeaba.

Muchas más celdas de puertas de hierro se sucedieron a los lados de los sinuosos pasillos por los que les llevaron. De algunas de ellas emanaban gemidos y lamentos, a cada cual más lastimero.

Y entonces, pasaron junto a un calabozo especialmente amplio. Una figura alta, ataviada con una túnica negra cuya capucha impedía ver tu rostro, salía de él en ese momento. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de que era la misma persona que había estado presente durante el encarcelamiento de Nathaniel, quien se tensó como un cable de acero al verle.

Sin embargo, el extraño, fuera quien fuese, no había reparado en ellos, y centraba toda su atención en los dos mortífagos que les acompañaban. Hermione se atrevió a inclinarse de forma casi imperceptible para tratar de vislumbrar lo que había en el interior del calabozo, y tan pronto como lo logró deseó no haberlo hecho: una mujer estaba tirada en mitad del suelo… o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Su piel (la poca que le restaba) estaba cubierta de sangre, la cual brotaba todavía de varios tajos largos y limpios abiertos indistintamente a lo largo de su cuerpo. Por lo que se podía apreciar desde allí, le faltaba un brazo. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, muertos, vacíos, congelados para siempre en una mirada del más puro terror que el ser humano había presenciado.

Con un sollozo ahogado, Hermione retrocedió chocando con Nathaniel, quien la sujetó como buenamente pudo.

Esto atrajo la atención tanto de los dos mortífagos como de la figura de negro, que clavaron la vista en ella. Pero a Hermione no le importó. Solo quería irse de allí, correr lejos, borrar de su mente la imagen de esos ojos tan llenos de pavor y muerte.

Solo alguien con unos ojos así podría haber emitido un grito como el que había escuchado unos minutos antes. Y comprender eso le hizo darse cuenta también de cuál era la identidad del encapuchado.

— _Sombra_ —dijo Zabini entonces, confirmando sus peores sospechas. Miraba de reojo a Hermione, como si de alguna forma entendiera su reacción. Casi parecía tan asustado como ella—. Yaxley me dijo que quería verte mañana. Tiene algo que darte.

La figura de negro asintió despacio, pero Hermione notó que su mirada seguía fija en ella. No podía moverse. No podía. Sus músculos no le obedecían.

Por suerte, Nathaniel eligió ese momento para empujarla suavemente, apartándola con ligereza del radio de visión del encapuchado, logrando así que despertara del trance en el que se encontraba.

—Venga, andando —gruñó el mortífago mayor, tirando de ella y reemprendiendo la marcha. Pero la pequeña comitiva apenas logró avanzar un par de metros antes de que Bellatrix Lestrange apareciese por el final del pasillo, acercándose a ellos a paso ligero. Sus rizos oscuros vibraban a sus espaldas con cada paso que daba, firme y orgullosa, con la cabeza bien alta.

Cuando llegó a su altura, la bruja lanzó una mirada despectiva a Hermione, que no supo si echarse a temblar de pavor al recordar la tortura que había sufrido de mano de aquella mujer o alzar ella también la barbilla con obstinada altanería.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de pensárselo, porque Bellatrix dejó al instante de observarla para dirigirse al mortífago rubio.

—Cambio de planes. Venid conmigo: es hora de que Jefferson empiece a servir de algo —canturreó, dirigiéndole a Nathaniel una mirada de cáustica crueldad que él ignoró en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Y la chica? —preguntó el mortífago.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Siempre tiene que estar incordiando, esta maldita _sangre sucia_ … No veo la hora de deshacerme de ella. ¡Pero la culpa es vuestra! Ya tendríais que haberla trasladado a otra celda.

Hermione sintió su sangre arder como lava dentro de sus venas. Las ganas de asesinar a Bellatrix crecían por momentos, y necesitó de todo su aguante y autocontrol para no dar rienda suelta a sus más primitivos instintos homicidas.

—Puedo llevarla yo, ahora que… —comenzó Blaise, pero Lestrange le interrumpió con un puchero de hastío.

—No, Zabini. Mi sobrino te necesita arriba con… ciertos asuntos.

—Entonces, tal vez yo pueda hacerlo por él —intervino otra voz clara, limpia, fría, desprovista de emociones. Hermione sintió que la lava que segundos antes circulaba por su cuerpo se enfriaba y ralentizaba, convirtiéndose en nieve pura.

Quien había hablado no era otro que _Sombra_.

Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza, como sopesando la propuesta, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué celda la llevo?

—A la que quieras... me es indiferente. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy —y dirigiéndose a Nathaniel, añadió en un tono helador—. Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho, estúpido _muggle_ …

Hermione quiso gritar, detener aquella locura, pero Zabini dio media vuelta y huyó escaleras arriba en busca de Malfoy, y el otro mortífago y Bellatrix se alejaron en dirección contraria arrastrando consigo a Nathaniel, que le dedicó a Hermione una mirada que a todas luces quería decir “ _Estaré bien, volveremos a vernos_ ”.

Pero ella tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que eso no sería así, y el miedo se apoderaba de ella con firme determinación.

En ese momento, la misma voz de antes emergió del interior de la capucha.

—Vámonos.

Su tono, sosegado e indiferente, era al mismo tiempo contenido, cortante, gélido como una cuchilla de hielo.

Hermione apretó los puños, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar. “ _Tienes que ser valiente. Sé una Gryffindor._ ”.

Cogió aire y se giró despacio, dispuesta a enfrentar al temido asesino que tenía ante sí. Los ojos de la mujer cuyo cuerpo se enfriaba en el calabozo de al lado habían vuelto a su memoria, martilleándola enérgicamente desde dentro.

La figura se separó de la pared en la que se había apoyado con aire aburrido, exactamente igual que el día en que trajeron a Nathaniel. Al mover un brazo para señalar el pasillo a su izquierda, su mano quedó al descubierto. Tenía los dedos largos, finos y pálidos, como la inmensa mayoría de los Slytherin _sangre pura_. Dedos de aristócrata, o como hubiera dicho su madre, dedos de pianista. Desde luego, no eran dedos de asesino.

Tragando saliva, Hermione avanzó en la dirección que él le había indicado, calibrando las posibilidades que tendría de escapar si echaba a correr. Al fin y al cabo, no iba atada… quizás podría huir y buscar ayuda para rescatar también a Nate.

Pero no. _Sombra_ estaba armado. Y ella ya había visto de lo que era capaz. No llegaría a alejarse ni un triste metro sin que él la abatiera y, casi con toda seguridad, la destrozara.

Además, algo en sus movimientos, en la forma que tenía de desplazarse en absoluto silencio, casi como si anduviera sobre el aire, le hacía pensar que aquel era un mortífago excepcionalmente rápido.

Después de un breve trayecto por las mazmorras, durante el cual él iba indicándole las direcciones a tomar, se detuvieron al final de un pasillo sin continuación. Allí había dos puertas de metal bastante menos intimidantes que las de las celdas que habían dejado atrás: eran más finas, con pomo y aparentemente menos anchas y gruesas.

 _Sombra_ movió la mano paralelamente a una de ellas, y esta se abrió sola.

—Entra.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil. Sabía que estaba jugando con la muerte en su sentido más literal, pero se negaba a ingresar por su propio pie en la prisión donde la recluirían por a saber cuánto tiempo más. Le parecía humillante y estúpido hasta límites insospechados, así que decidió que no daría un paso más.

Cosa con la que él no pareció estar muy de acuerdo.

—Entra de una vez, Granger.

Él habló con cansancio, en una orden que no admitía réplica de ningún tipo, y una amenaza velada en la inclinación hacia atrás que realizó hizo que Hermione se replanteara su decisión. Definitivamente, no quería morir en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor por negarse a dar un par de pasos más. Y, ¿para qué negarlo? _Sombra_ la aterraba. Por muy valiente que ella fuera, por audaz que deseara sentirse, aquel hombre irradiaba un aura de oscuridad capaz de paralizar al más intrépido guerrero.

Apretando los puños, Hermione obedeció y entró en la celda. Al pasar junto a él, le pareció distinguir algo en el interior de la capucha: dos ojos brillantes que la observaban, reflejando los destellos de las antorchas. Su color azul impreciso y centelleante, como el mar revuelto o la luz de invierno filtrándose a través del rocío, le resultó vagamente familiar, pero no logró ponerles cara ni nombre.

Y entonces, cuando ya estaba dentro de la celda, reparó en un detalle que en un principio le había pasado desapercibido: él la había llamado por su apellido.

Hermione podría haber pensado que lo había escuchado en algún momento, tal vez cuando encarcelaron a Nathaniel y Malfoy le dijo a Zabini quién se hallaba en la celda.

Pero no. Algo en su manera de remarcar la cadencia de su apellido, algo en su forma de pronunciar la unión entre la “n” y la “g”, reveló que no era la primera vez que _Sombra_ lo decía en voz alta. Casi parecía que estuviera hablando con una conocida…

… y tal vez fuera así.

Hermione se dio la vuelta de golpe, y vio que él había entrado tras ella en la celda, mucho más limpia y mejor iluminada que la otra.

En ese momento, la antorcha más cercana lanzó su fulgor sobre la figura, disipando ligeramente la oscuridad que ocultaba sus rasgos.

Y Hermione tragó saliva al reconocer al chico que, retirando su capucha, le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, escalofriante.

La sonrisa de todo un depredador.


	3. Peligro

—Nott —jadeó Hermione, mirando incrédula al joven que tenía ante sí. No cabía la menor duda: era él. _Theodore Nott_.

Apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que le había visto. Y de todas formas, ¿cuándo había sido eso? ¿Hacía unos meses? ¿Un año? ¿Dos?

Alto, delgado y pálido, de complexión similar a la de Malfoy. Su pelo de enebro y noche se encrespaba como un océano de rizos indomables. Caían intencionadamente sobre su frente, llegando a cubrir también las sienes y la nuca. Sus ojos, como ya había podido comprobar, tenían esa tonalidad del azul que es imposible definir, pues casi parecía cambiar de forma constante, como un mar de nebulosas garzas girando y girando sin parar.

Nott se echó hacia atrás y rio. Su carcajada fue breve y seca. Extrañamente amarga.

—Vaya, sabes quién soy… Me sorprendes. Y yo que pensaba que era invisible para todo el mundo… invisible para ti.

Había una rabia contenida en sus palabras, y Hermione retrocedió de nuevo, asustada.

Por supuesto que recordaba a Nott. Un chico de Slytherin de su mismo curso, de los pocos que nunca habían dado guerra a otras casas. Callado, taciturno, siempre solo, siempre perdido en quién sabía qué pensamientos. Un joven silencioso cuyas notas perfectamente podían rivalizar contra las de la propia Hermione. Un muchacho brillante y olvidado con una difícil historia familiar. Por lo poco que Hermione sabía de él, su padre era un temido y violento mortífago, muy conocido por su afición al “levantamiento de vidrio” en todos los pubs ingleses. Su madre había fallecido cuando él era muy pequeño, dejándole solo con el monstruo que tenía por padre. Eso era todo. Ningún alumno de Hogwarts habría sabido decir una palabra más de aquel chico al que, en realidad, nadie conocía.

Y quizás fue por eso que, cuando Hermione dejó de encontrarse con él en la biblioteca, santuario común para ambos, no le prestó demasiada atención a su ausencia. ¿O sí lo hizo? Esos días en los que se inclinó tras varias estanterías con el sabor de la frustración en su boca sin saber siquiera qué buscaba… ¿habían sido por él?

Ahora entendía que debía de haberse unido a las filas de Lord Voldemort y dejado el colegio por mandato de su padre. O quizás, por voluntad propia.

Y en esos instantes era ya, con solo diecisiete años, uno de los mortífagos más temidos del lugar, hasta el punto en que incluso muchos de sus compañeros le profesaban un reverencial respeto.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Nott, y rectificó. Sí que había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían cruzado entre las estanterías de libros, entregados al arte de la lectura y el conocimiento. Tal vez no físicamente, pero sí por dentro, y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos: había en ellos un trasfondo que sabía a demencia, a destrucción, a hielo. El refulgir de la misma muerte.

—¿Sorprendida, Granger? —preguntó él en un siseo bajo. Hermione pestañeó y se enderezó, tratando de recomponerse.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Mejoré —respondió Nott, masticando cada letra.

—¿Mejoraste? ¿Convertirse en un asesino es mejorar? —ella no podía creerse lo que escuchaba.

Nott avanzó hacia Hermione con ira, haciéndola caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes de la celda. Él se inclinó, colocando una mano a cada lado de ella, obstruyendo toda posible vía de escape.

Acercó su cara a la de Hermione, que se encogió sobre sí misma, deseando fundirse con el muro de piedra al sentir su mirada glacial atravesándola con repentina furia. La serenidad de la que había hecho gala en presencia de los otros mortífagos había desaparecido, resquebrajándose como una placa de hielo pisoteada.

—Ahora me temen. Ahora me tienen en cuenta. Ahora ya saben quién soy. _Eso_ es mejorar. Y si para ello tengo que ser el más despiadado asesino que ha conocido Inglaterra, pues bienvenido sea —casi rugió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre la pena, el miedo y el enfado.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo despacio, apretando los dientes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —la misma sonrisa de antes se pintó en los labios de Nott, que acercó su boca al oído de ella para hablar. Al notar su aliento cálido, tan extrañamente humano para tratarse de él, Hermione cerró los ojos.

—No. Pero no querría que se te contagiara nada de mi impureza. Podría manchar tu bonita capa.

Nott soltó una carcajada y avanzó un paso más, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara totalmente pegado al de ella.

—¿Y si no quiero alejarme, Granger? —preguntó, burlón. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, como si esperara verlo evaporarse de un segundo a otro bajo el calor abrasador de su contacto visual.

Abrió la boca para responderle, pero una voz interrumpió entonces.

—Hey, _Sombra_. Tu padre está buscándote.

Nott frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, molesto.

—No me interesa hablar con él.

El mortífago que esperaba en la puerta, pese a ser evidentemente más fuerte y alto que Nott, parecía intimidado. Se frotó las manos antes de volver a hablar.

—Bueno… dijo que era importante. Algo relacionado con Nott Manor… pero puedes hacer lo que quieras —añadió rápidamente al ver a Theodore separarse de Hermione con premeditada calma.

Nott salió de la celda pasando a su lado mientras mascullaba:

—Lo sé, no necesito de tu bendición para hacer lo que quiera.

Hermione se atrevió a respirar hondo de nuevo al comprobar que él se iba, pero entonces Nott pareció cambiar de idea y regresó, asomándose a la puerta.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí, Granger… No tardaré en volver.

—¿Es una promesa o una amenaza? —gruñó Hermione, sintiéndose valiente otra vez al no estar ya atrapada entre sus brazos.

Nott sonrió con fría diversión por toda respuesta, y después dio media vuelta para marcharse en compañía del otro mortífago, no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta.

Cuando Hermione estuvo a solas, se apoyó en la pared de piedra y se dejó resbalar hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. “ _¿Y ahora qué?_ ”

Decididamente, aquel chico era peligroso. Ya no era el mismo de antes, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Aunque ella no lo conocía en profundidad, sí que habían vivido muchas escenas distintas con él en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, no recordaba haber intercambiado nunca una sola palabra con él.

Con frecuencia, se colocaban el uno al lado del otro para leer, estudiar o acabar los deberes. Llevaban haciéndolo desde que estaban en primero. Un día, Nott se sentó en la misma mesa que ella, justo enfrente. Hermione estaba desesperándose porque su última pluma se había roto y maldecía por lo bajo, enfadada al pensar que no podría acabar esa mañana la redacción de Pociones. Entonces, al reparar en los colores de la corbata del niño que se había colocado frente a ella, la pequeña bruja había estado a punto de decirle que si había ido allí para insultarla o llamarle _sangre sucia_ podía ahorrárselo. Pero él había alzado la mirada y visto la pluma partida de Hermione, y sin decir una sola palabra había deslizado hacia ella sobre la mesa una pluma nueva de aspecto caro. Sorprendida, Hermione la había aceptado. Aquel había sido el inicio de muchas más horas que ambos pasarían juntos, compartiendo algo que Nott parecía adorar: el silencio. Pero no un silencio cualquiera, sino el que esconde mil significados y no incomoda en absoluto. El silencio que une. El silencio que ata.

Ella nunca le había hablado de él a nadie, y no porque tuviera la sensación de que eso que tenían y que probablemente no pudiera ser calificado ni de amistad estuviera prohibido, sino porque le gustaba guardar con Nott ese secreto, esos encuentros que sin pretenderlo habían acabado siendo clandestinos.

Tres o cuatro años después del incidente de la pluma, Hermione estaba tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar un libro grueso, situado en un estante especialmente alto, cuando una mano de dedos largos y finos había aparecido sobre ella, cogiendo el ansiado tomo y bajándolo. Cuando Hermione se había dado la vuelta, se había encontrado con los ojos azules de Nott, que la miraban con una intensidad que habría movido montañas. Un olor peculiar, como de pergamino y manzanas, había envuelto a Hermione, que tiempo después habría de evocar la caricia de la respiración de Nott sobre su piel. Tan terriblemente cerca que casi podía saborearlo. Tanto, que cualquiera que les hubiera visto hubiera malinterpretado por completo la situación.

Pero uno de los recuerdos que más a fuego tenía Hermione de ese chico había sucedido una tarde en concreto… sí, aquel fue el último día que le vio. Ella había huido a la biblioteca para escapar de una imagen especialmente desagradable de Ron y Lavender comiéndose vivos el uno al otro, unidos como lapas en un lío de brazos y saliva. Repugnada y dolida a partes iguales, Hermione no había tardado en refugiarse entre las estanterías de libros que la habían visto crecer. Y cuando había pensado que estaba a salvo de miradas indiscretas, se había dejado caer en una esquina y se había echado a llorar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de pronto había sentido la presencia de alguien más en aquel apartado rincón de la biblioteca, y al alzar la vista se había encontrado con ese melancólico y misterioso chico de Slytherin que le tendía un pañuelo blanco.

Su mirada en aquel momento había sido clara, cristalina, sin ninguna emoción en ella. Hermione había tomado el pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y le había sonreído trémulamente articulando en silencio un “ _gracias_ ”, pero cuando había intentado devolverle la tela él se había limitado a negar con la cabeza y a desaparecer de nuevo tras un pesado estante de caoba. Hermione no podría haber sabido que Nott se desvanecería como un puñado de humo esa misma noche. Tal vez de habérselo imaginado…

Aquel pañuelo de seda con las iniciales _T. N._ seguía guardado junto a las otras cosas de Hogwarts que Hermione conservaba, y tal vez incluso estuviera entre los efectos personales que se había llevado a su viaje con Harry y Ron. No se había deshecho de él. Y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. No se olvidaba de que, algunas noches en las que había vuelto a toparse con su amigo pelirrojo y Lavender besándose, había acabado llorando en su cama arrugando el pañuelo entre sus manos, evocando el curioso olor a pergamino y manzanas que el chico que se lo había regalado desprendía. Ahogándose en el recuerdo de esa tarde en la biblioteca en la que él la consoló en silencio. Siempre en silencio.

¿Qué había sido de aquel chico calmado y astuto que se escondía en los libros? ¿Dónde había ido a parar el muchacho que la ayudaba a coger los libros más altos? ¿Qué quedaba de ese Theo que ofrecía su pañuelo a una casi desconocida que lloraba?

Hermione se frotó la cara con cansancio, negándose a pensar más en él. Demasiados disparos de malas noticias y esperanzas mermadas. Demasiados días sin dormir, sobreviviendo a pan y agua. Demasiado tiempo como para seguir creyendo que la posibilidad de escapar algún día seguía ahí. Era inevitable empezar a hacerse la idea de que moriría en esas mazmorras. Y quizá asimilar eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

¿Dónde estaría Nate? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Seguiría en aquel edificio? Esperaba que sí. Aun sin conocerse desde hacía mucho, Hermione había llegado a confiar en él y apoyarse en su presencia.

Resolvió preguntar por él al próximo que entrara allí, aunque lo más seguro era que no obtuviera respuesta alguna.

Así que, sin nada más que hacer, Hermione se limitó a esperar.

Y esperó durante horas, muchas horas que se arrastraron perezosas en aquella pequeña celda… hasta que, finalmente, víctima del sueño y las dudas que la carcomían, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

La voz que la despertó pasado un buen rato se deslizó fugaz entre las brumas del sueño, acariciándola con un matiz de familiaridad que le hizo levantar los párpados.

Hermione estuvo a punto de saltar de la alegría al ver aquellos ojos verdes, pero su felicidad se volatilizó como humo que se lleva el viento al darse cuenta del aspecto que ofrecía Nathaniel.

Sonreía, sí, pero no parecía estar en su mejor momento. Iba sin camiseta, y apretaba contra el pecho el brazo izquierdo, doblado en un ángulo imposible. Su labio inferior estaba partido. Su barbilla y su clavícula estaban empapadas de sangre. Tenía un tajo ancho en el abdomen, un ojo morado y, desde la posición en la que Hermione se encontraba, pudo ver también unas marcas en sus hombros que insinuaban el comienzo de largas heridas hacia su espalda: latigazos.

—¡Nate! —exclamó, asustada, y tuvo la tentación de abrazarlo, aunque no se atrevió a tocarlo por miedo a hacerle daño.

Él, adivinando su dilema, volvió a sonreír.

—Tranquila, princesa… Sobreviviré. Solo son un par de rasguños.

Pero Hermione captó sin problemas el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para no dejar escapar un quejido de dolor, y sintió que sus costillas le oprimían demasiado los pulmones.

—Claro que sobrevivirás —respondió sin embargo, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz—. Ven… túmbate… déjame ver cómo estás.

Nate obedeció en silencio, echándose en el suelo al lado de Hermione, a la que le bastó un simple vistazo para descubrir que tenía el brazo roto. Se arrancó un pedazo de tela de la fina y sucia chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la usó para limpiar parte de la sangre que cubría la piel de su compañero cuidando de no tocar directamente ninguna herida.

Él cerró los ojos, evidentemente agotado, y se dejó hacer.

—Pero lo conseguí —susurró entonces—. No les he dicho ni una palabra. Ni una. Volverán a por mí… pero no hablaré. No delataré a los míos. Jamás.

—Shhh… —intentó detenerle Hermione, acariciando despacio su mejilla. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y cayó sobre el pecho de él—. Has sido muy valiente, Nate… ahora descansa. Lo necesitas.

Él no tardó en dormirse, y Hermione siguió limpiando sus heridas, valiéndose en parte del agua que le habían traído antes.

—Qué enternecedor.

Hermione se giró deprisa, alerta, y se encontró con Nott recostado contra el marco de la puerta, que se hallaba abierta. Él llevaba la capucha bajada, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La miraba casi colérico.

No le había oído entrar… lo cual significaba que probablemente hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo. Quizás incluso hubiera sido él quien había traído a Nathaniel de nuevo. Y ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

Hermione optó por ignorarle, y dándose la vuelta otra vez volvió a prestarle toda su atención a Nate.

Esto molestó a Nott, que se separó de la puerta para acercarse a ella con expresión fiera.

—Tarde o temprano le matarán —dijo, claramente para herir a Hermione. Pero la bruja persistió en su empeño, y fingió que no le había oído.

Ante esto él, rabioso, la cogió de la camiseta y la puso en pie, clavándola contra la pared como había hecho varias horas atrás. Acercó su rostro al de ella y siseó:

—Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado si no quieres correr su misma suerte… o incluso acabar peor que él.

Hermione le miró con gélido odio. Estaba furiosa con él; con todos, en realidad. Aquella maldita locura amenazaba con sobrepasarla de un momento a otro, y ahora Nathaniel estaba destrozado por culpa de una estúpida guerra que ya se lo había quitado todo.

¿Y Nott pretendía intimidarla?

—No necesito de tus recomendaciones, gracias.

Nott la sujetó por los hombros, casi como si pretendiera zarandearla, pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión y se limitó a agarrarla con fuerza. Hermione sintió el contacto como fuego ardiendo sobre su piel.

—Si supieras el peligro que corres, tal vez pensarías de otra manera.

—Bellatrix y sus torturas no me asustan —replicó ella, pese a que eso no era del todo cierto. Pero él no necesitaba tanta información.

Sin embargo, Nott sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirándola con irritación.

—No es ese el tipo de peligro al que me refiero.

Y así, dejándola confusa y algo dolida, Theodore dio media vuelta y se alejó pisando firmemente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con brusquedad.


	4. Silencio

Los días siguieron pasando, y como ya había ocurrido antes de que les cambiaran de celda, Nathaniel y Hermione se dieron compañía mutua para combatir el miedo y el tedio.

Las heridas de él se fueron cerrando, y lo que más guerra le dio fue el brazo roto. Hermione le había hecho un cabestrillo algo burdo con ayuda de lo que le quedaba de chaqueta, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Sin embargo, y por suerte, aunque Nathaniel estuvo muy débil varios días acabó recuperando fuerzas y volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, con su escasez de tacto y sus sonrisas socarronas.

Pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente del escrutinio al que siempre estaban siendo sometidos. En una de las paredes de la celda, alguien había hechizado la piedra para que se volviera invisible… pero únicamente desde el otro lado, pues para Hermione y Nate el muro seguía siendo tan sólido y opaco como siempre.

Y no obstante, en la celda de al lado un chico observaba de cerca todos sus movimientos.

Un muchacho de ojos azules e imprecisos.

 

 

­­­­­­

* * *

 

 

 

—¿Te hizo algo _Sombra_ cuando te trajo aquí? —le preguntó Nate una noche a Hermione. Ella estaba tumbada en una esquina de la celda, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, jugueteando con el galeón falso que en su momento habían usado en el ED. Nate se encontraba de pie, mirando al pasillo por la ventanilla de la puerta.

—No —respondió Hermione, cerrando el puño con el galeón dentro. Suspiró y se incorporó. Debería contarle a Nathaniel lo que sabía de él—. Nate… ven un segundo. Tenemos que hablar.

Él se separó de la puerta y se acercó cojeando hasta esa esquina, donde se dejó caer junto a Hermione. Al dar con sus huesos en el duro suelo de piedra lisa, hizo una mueca de dolor que borró deprisa para mirar a la chica con curiosidad.

—Verás… conozco a _Sombra_. Sé quién es. Se llama Theodore Nott, y estudió conmigo en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia en el que…

—Sí, sí, ya sé qué es Hogwarts —la interrumpió él con un gesto, como si espantara a una mosca especialmente molesta—. Sigue hablándome de ese Nott.

—Bueno, antes… antes no era así. Ha cambiado. Es decir, no es que nunca lo haya conocido a efectos personales, pero sí te puedo decir que hace unos años no se comportaba de esa forma. Era un chico muy callado. Poseía una mente brillante y nunca tenía problemas con nadie. Siempre estaba solo. Su padre es Theodore Nott Senior, un mortífago alcohólico y peligroso. Su madre falleció cuando Theo era pequeño. Pero él no era un mal chico. Al menos, no lo parecía. Y desde luego, no era… un asesino.

Nathaniel dejó la mirada perdida unos segundos, y después se volvió despacio hacia ella.

—Yo tampoco era un asesino de joven. Pero la guerra nos cambia. La muerte de mi familia, y sobre todo la de mi hermana Alex, me ha hecho lo que ahora soy: un hombre que no vacilaría a la hora de apretar el gatillo si su vida o la de un ser querido dependiera de ello, porque he aprendido que no existen las segundas oportunidades cuando se trata de la muerte. No estoy justificándolo, Hermione… pero aunque no comparto su forma de ser, en el fondo la comprendo. Si lo que me dices es cierto y él nunca se enfrentaba a nadie, ¿por qué estaba siempre solo? Dime, ¿te has parado a preguntártelo?

Hermione parpadeó, desconcertada. Por primera vez se tomó un tiempo para darle vueltas a la situación de aquel misterioso muchacho.

—Tal vez, él decidió voluntariamente aislarse del resto… —pero Nate soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Nadie escoge estar solo por el mero placer de estarlo, Hermione. No… la soledad es como algunas mujeres: una acompañante que puede resultar deliciosa una noche, pero que jamás elegirías para tenerla siempre a tu lado. Está bien, tal vez no haya sido un buen ejemplo —concedió al ver el ceño de Hermione—. Pero la idea es esa. Si Nott se condenó a sí mismo a alejarse de todos siendo tan joven, probablemente hubiera una razón. Y según lo que me has dicho, tengo un presentimiento acerca de cuál podría ser. ¿No se te ocurre a ti? Vamos, Hermione, eres lista. Piensa.

Ella lo hizo. Pensó. Y de pronto, la respuesta se iluminó en su mente como si estuviera escrita con rótulos de neón.

—Su padre —susurró.

—Sí —asintió Nate—. Tal vez de pequeño los otros críos se alejaban de Theodore por temor a su padre y él decidió adelantarse a los acontecimientos y ser siempre el primero en apartarse. O quizás tenía miedo de que alguien se le acercara lo suficiente como para salir herido por culpa de Nott Senior.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Si esa era la razón por la cual Theo había vivido una eterna soledad, ella no podía sino compadecerlo. ¿Por qué sentía de pronto una odiosa opresión sobre sus pulmones? ¿Estaba mal apiadarse del enemigo?

No obstante, sacudió la cabeza, recuperando la imagen del mortífago que la había amenazado varios días atrás.

—Pero eso no justifica su comportamiento de hoy día.

—No, no lo hace. Pero quién sabe… quizá Theo solo esté expiando fantasmas del pasado. La soledad puede hacer mucho daño a una mente joven y cambiante como la suya. O tal vez haya un detonante oculto, algo que le impulsó a ser así y que desconocemos.

—¿Qué sabes tú de él? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad tras meditar sobre sus palabras, doblando las rodillas para apoyarse en ellas.

—Poca cosa. Solo que ha acabado él solito con gran parte de mis compañeros de _La Resistencia_. Que hasta ahora nadie sabía cómo se llamaba. Nadie de mi lado, al menos. Que por regla general actúa solo. Que no le gusta la compañía, ni siquiera la de otros mortífagos o incluso mujeres. Que responde al apodo _Sombra_. Y también que nadie había logrado escapar de su varita hasta ahora. El Lord Oscuro no le usa como un sirviente más. Es su instrumento de captura y tortura particular. Ese chaval no mantiene prisioneros, y nadie sobrevive a sus interrogatorios.

Hermione cerró los ojos, mareada. ¿En qué momento algo había estallado dentro del estudiante aplicado y reservado que ella conoció una vez?

En ese preciso instante, como si hubiera estado esperando el segundo propicio para hacer su aparición estelar, el mismísimo Theodore irrumpió en la celda. Ya no llevaba la capa. En su lugar, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa color noche que tenía arremangada por encima de los codos. La combinación resaltaba sus ojos, que ese día poseían el color del más profundo océano, un tono frío y húmedo como un dibujo a acuarela. Y fueron precisamente esos ojos los que no tardaron en repasar con una larga mirada el cuerpo de Hermione, quien no logró disimular un escalofrío.

—Sal, Jefferson —dijo. Había recuperado su tono de voz del primer día, sosegado y bañado en gélida indiferencia.

Nathaniel apretó las manos de Hermione en un gesto de cariñoso aliento y después se puso en pie liberándose del agarre de la bruja, la cual trató infantilmente de retenerlo a su lado.

—Volveré pronto —le dijo él con una sonrisa. Pero ella no pudo evitar recordar en qué estado había regresado la última vez, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no ponerse a gritar.

Nathaniel pasó junto a Nott y salió fuera… solo que el chico no le siguió. En el pasillo, otro mortífago esperaba al _muggle_ , y entre insultos y frases burlonas (que Nate le devolvió con temeraria maestría), se lo llevó.

Y eso dejó solos a Nott y Hermione.

Ella se puso en pie para enfrentarle desde una perspectiva más justa, pero los ojos de él seguían estando a una mayor altura.

Theodore se acercó despacio a Hermione, y ella alzó la barbilla, apretando los puños y preparándose para defenderse en caso de que él tratara de atacarla. Sin embargo, no se hacía ilusiones: sabía que si Nott sacaba la varita, poco podría ella que hacer al respecto.

Observó sus movimientos, tan ligeros y silenciosos que le hacían asemejarse a una pantera acechando. Era un asesino. Uno más. Otro más.

De repente, sintió un relámpago de adrenalina recorriéndola por dentro. Miles de imágenes se sucedieron de golpe ante sus ojos, rápidas e incontenibles, como un monstruo que lleva demasiado tiempo escondido y, una vez liberado, se niega a dormir de nuevo. Harry, Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Luna, Neville, Hogwarts, sus padres, su propia casa vacía ya de fotografías con su cara, el profesor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Nathaniel… demasiadas personas. Demasiados lugares y recuerdos. Demasiadas cosas que se habían convertido o se convertirían en meras reminiscencias en cualquier momento, porque sí, porque estaban en mitad de una guerra. De una maldita guerra en la que, como en todas, no habría ganadores, porque todos habían perdido ya algo.

Y ella estaba cansada de perder.

¿De qué servía ponerse en pie y luchar si al final no quedaba nada por lo que pelear? ¿De qué servía todo aquello, si es que tenía algún maldito sentido?

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared de la celda, sintiendo la humedad de una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Estaba llorando delante del enemigo, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. No era como si pudieran quitarle mucho más.

Tampoco habría sabido decir por qué de pronto estaba así, sintiéndose tan pequeña, tan débil y tan impotente. A lo mejor se debía a haber visto salir de allí a Nathaniel otra vez, quizás para no volver en esta ocasión. _Se había hartado de ver partir hacia la muerte a sus amigos y familiares._

Cerró los ojos y permitió que otra lágrima escapara por entre sus pestañas apretadas. Por ella, Nott podía matarla en aquel preciso segundo. Total, otra muerte solo sería un nombre más en la radio. Una esquela más en el periódico. Una tumba más en el cementerio.

¿Importaba acaso?

Y entonces, lo sintió. El roce de los dedos de Theo, fríos pero gentiles, rozando su mejilla y secando sus lágrimas con un sencillo toque.

Hermione abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con que él había avanzado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Sobresaltada y confusa por su gesto, permaneció inmóvil, observándole. Él la miraba con una intensidad devastadora, casi como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo.

Hermione tragó saliva, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la palma de las manos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—¿Estar aquí no te parece suficiente motivo? —respondió ella, luchando por no caer en la somnolencia templada a la que sus ojos le inducían.

Él apretó los dientes, y las suaves líneas de su mandíbula se remarcaron bajo la piel.

—¿Quieres volver con tus amigos? —preguntó entonces, bajando ligeramente los párpados. Ella se removió, inquieta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que quiero volver con ellos.

Theo ladeó la cabeza. No le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Si te quedas aquí, te matarán… —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Hermione. Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí —susurró—. Sí, eso también.

Theo suspiró. De pronto, su aspecto de asesino impávido había desaparecido, apagándose súbitamente como una vela bajo el mar.

Se parecía más que nunca al Theodore que Hermione recordaba, taciturno y apesadumbrado por sombras internas, dispuesto a sentarse a su lado para acompañarla en silencio durante horas. Y ella no entendía la razón de ese brusco cambio.

—Y supongo —dijo él, hablando terriblemente despacio— que querrás que Jefferson salga con vida de aquí.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba ofuscada. No comprendía una sola palabra. ¿Por qué le hacía esas preguntas tan ridículas? ¿Qué más daba lo que ella quisiese? ¿Acaso tenía la opción de elegir?

—Por supuesto.

Theo asintió de nuevo, pensativo.

Y entonces, sin darle demasiadas vueltas, y sin una sola explicación, se inclinó hacia Hermione y la besó.

Ella jadeó, sorprendida, y se quedó estática sin saber cómo actuar, intimidada por la situación y por la potencia de sus movimientos. Pero finalmente alzó las manos apoyándolas en su pecho, no para apartarlo sino para sentirle cerca. Y con tímida aceptación, abrió la boca, permitiendo que Nott profundizara el beso sin dejar de acariciar los labios de ella con los suyos propios.

_Al fin y al cabo, nada importaba ya._

Y lo que empezó siendo un ósculo salvaje y violento se transformó en algo lento, apasionado, casi dulce. Un baile entre sus bocas que podía parecer premeditado por su perfecta coordinación. Él cubrió las mejillas aún húmedas de ella con sus manos, y ella enredó sus dedos en los rizos de él.

Pero tan pronto como comenzó llegó a su fin. Theodore se apartó despacio y la observó con algo indescifrable titilando en el profundo océano de nebulosas azules que eran sus ojos.

Y dando media vuelta se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Espera —le detuvo ella. Nott se quedó quieto y giró la cabeza, mirándola de reojo. La luz del pasillo dibujó el perfil de su rostro con un hilo áurico. Había hundido las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se veía tan alicaído, tan resignado, tan… vulnerable.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que no sabía el motivo exacto por el cual le había llamado. De que, en realidad, y siendo más genérica y sincera, no sabía nada, y punto. Así que bajó los ojos y murmuró sin tan siquiera imprimir en su voz un tono de interrogación:

—Por qué.

Él entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo las muchas preguntas que se escondían en esas dos simples palabras. _Por qué_ me has besado. _Por qué_ te has convertido en esto. _Por qué_ actúas así. _Por qué_ te fuiste sin decirme nunca adiós. _Por qué_ jamás volviste. _Por qué_ cambiaste.

_Por qué._

Y lo que él dijo fue rápido y breve, respondiendo a todas las preguntas en una sencilla frase cargada de desesperación y anhelos rotos.

—Por ti.

Theodore Nott la miró una última vez. Y después se volvió para salir y no regresar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Años después, los detalles de lo sucedido aquella noche habrían de perder nitidez en la memoria de Hermione, quien apenas podría recordar con exactitud lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, lo importante seguía ahí, adherido a su mente con una fuerza extraordinaria, negándose a soltarse para perderse en el olvido.

Aún lograba evocar el sonido de las pisadas en mitad de la noche. Unos dedos largos y finos cerrándose en torno a su brazo para despertarla y sacarla de la celda. Susurros apremiantes, pasos acelerados, pasillos y más pasillos que se abrían ante ella para desaparecer a sus espaldas. Escaleras arriba, escaleras abajo… y finalmente, aire frío, puro, límpido como un arroyo de agua revitalizante. El cielo inmenso sobre ella, cuajado de estrellas y de sueños, y ese delicioso sabor a libertad llenándole la boca. Nathaniel a su lado, malherido y aún cojo, pero vivo. El traslador lanzando brillos argentados a la aterciopelada oscuridad.

Solo tenía que alargar la mano, y tanto ella como Nate se irían de allí. Estarían a salvo, lejos de Malfoy Manor y de todo aquel dolor.

Pero Hermione no había podido evitar girarse antes de desaparecer junto al líder de _La Resistencia_. Quería mirarle una vez más, porque quería darle las gracias. Y porque necesitaba asegurarse de… de todo. Y porque sabía que sus destinos nunca volverían a cruzarse. Jamás.

Él seguía allí, con el pelo negro revuelto por la carrera y la varita apretada en un puño. Detrás, en Malfoy Manor, varias ventanas empezaban a encenderse. Los mortífagos ya sabían que habían escapado, y no tardarían en salir a buscarlos. Sabrían que había sido él. Sabrían que les había ayudado. Y parecía que nada podría importarle menos.

Sí, Hermione Granger recordaba a la perfección esa mirada final que él le había regalado. Sus ojos azules fijos en los de ella, diciendo tantas cosas, tantas… muchas más de las que jamás hubiera podido pronunciar en voz alta.

Y ante todo, esa mirada era un adiós. Su último adiós.

Mientras los dedos de Hermione rozaban el traslador y el cielo, el bosque y la mansión desaparecían a su alrededor, ella quiso volver atrás aunque solo fuera un segundo.

Pero era tarde.

Y, de todas formas, ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba todo dicho.

No con palabras, era cierto… aunque eso no era importante. Al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre se habían entendido mejor en silencio.

Pero no un silencio cualquiera, sino el que esconde mil significados y no incomoda en absoluto.

El silencio que une.

El silencio que ata.

_Su silencio._

 

 


End file.
